The invention relates to an electroplating bath of conventional composition containing solid lubricants particles and a water soluble, surface active agent which, at the pH of the specific electroplating solution, exhibits cation properties, for simultaneous deposition of metal and a permanent solid lubricant.
An electroplating bath i.e. solution of this kind is known from the German patent publication DE-AS No. 21 64 050. Surface active agents proposed there are compounds which incorporate fluorine-carbon bonds in the molecule i.e. perfluorised compounds. Several patents (e.g. CH-PS No. 623 851, GB-PS No. 1 366 823, U.S. Pat. No. 3,677,907) are known in connection with the precipitation of nickel-polytetrafluorethylene dispersion layers in which patents perfluorised compounds are also employed as cationic tensides.
The above mentioned baths suffer the disadvantage that perfluorised compounds can be employed only in narrow concentration range and have only little effect. Furthermore, the product concentrations must be maintained very accurately, which adds difficulty to the use of such baths. Also, the precipitated products frequently exhibit pores, galling and undesireable surface roughness. Such layers exhibit a higher degree of brittleness and so often tend to spall, which limits the use of such electroplated, metallic layers.
The object of the invention is therefore to prepare an electroplating bath of the kind mentioned at the start which does not or at least to some extent does not exhibit the above mentioned disadvantages.